


Eiji

by mosessupposes



Series: Raging Otori's Special Audition Process [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, But hey man I said all the new HEAVENS members would be involved and dammit I meant it, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Read at your own risk if any of the above themes disturb you, Rimming, Sibling Incest, The most sinful part of this entire story, Threesome, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosessupposes/pseuds/mosessupposes
Summary: Eiji Otori, already exhausted from his tasks as an upcoming idol, is met with shock when his father reveals the true nature of his audition process to him and his brother. Even though Eiji had already been accepted into HEAVENS, Raging Otori realizes that his audition process needs to be fair. Getting Eiichi involved to make Eiji more comfortable, he is eager to see what his sons will do when ordered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the tags; tw for incest and dubcon. I've done as much as I can as far as warning goes.
> 
> The second part of this series; it took me a good 2 months to finish but better late than never, right?
> 
> Once again, please let me know if there are any grammatical errors that I missed!

During a surprisingly relaxing afternoon in the Otori household, Eiji was dozing off on his bed. He had just returned from a few brief meetings with his father and some other figureheads of Raging Entertainment. From the looks of it, Eiji was about to become an idol and signed on as a member of HEAVENS. It wasn't exactly his dream career, but his brother and father both had spent so much time pressuring him into doing it that it was easier for him to just agree. So now he just wanted to lie in bed, enjoying what he figured to be the last moments of relaxation he’d ever have again. Being an idol was tough work, and he really didn't know whether to look forward to this opportunity or dread it. Eiji's tired flow of thoughts was interrupted when he heard his door creak open. He sat up as his older brother walked into the room.

"Nii-san," he greeted. "What's up?"

"Dad said he wanted to talk to us about something," Eiichi replied. "He told me to wait up here. He'll be up in a second."

"Oh, okay." Eiji was confused and wondered what his father would need to talk to him about after all the meetings they just had together. Raging Otori didn't usually set time aside to talk to his sons due to his busy schedule, so this definitely was an unusual occasion.

"I guess it must be pretty important," Eiichi commented, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah," Eiji looked nervously at his brother. "I hope everything's alright."

The conversation was interrupted when the boys' father walked through the door. His presence was intimidating; enough so that he could change the atmosphere the moment he appeared. Suddenly the boys were sitting up straight, looking at their father in anticipation. What could he possibly need to address privately to them? The large man looked at his sons with a sly grin on his face; an expression indicating that he was planning something sinister. The boys knew this look all too well.

“I’ve been thinking,” Raging Otori began as he closed the door behind him. “We need to talk about Eiji’s audition for HEAVENS.”

“ I thought that was already done with,” Eiichi spoke for his timid brother.

“Don’t interrupt me,” Raging demanded. “Ever since I made the decision to recruit new members, my audition process has gone through some major changes. When I accepted Van Kiryuin earlier this week, it was because he showed me how far he was willing to go to pursue his career.”

Eiichi broke in once again. “What are you talking about?”

“Quiet, I said!”

The older son furrowed his brow at his father’s demand, but stayed quiet so he could continue.

“Eiji,” Otori looked affectionately toward his younger son.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Originally, I figured that as my son, you wouldn’t need to prove your devotion to me. However, after careful thinking, I feel it necessary to put you through my new audition process.”

“Oh,” Eiji held back the urge to sigh in frustration. After going through all the stress of planning his band debut, he had to audition all over again? He wished that his father would have gotten that over with before putting him through all of those meetings. “What do I have to do?”

“Strip.”

“Huh?” both brothers exclaimed.

“Have you gone deaf? Strip for me, Eiji.”

“Dad, what-“ Eiichi tried to stop him.

“And you, Eiichi,” the booming voice interrupted. “Both of you strip naked for me.”

The boys didn’t know what to say. Normally, they would do everything their father asked of them. But what were they supposed to do now? There were so many questions that they wanted to ask. Every word they tried to speak, though, was consumed in their fear. What exactly was this “new audition process” and why did it require them to get naked? And, most importantly, what was Raging Otori going to do if they didn’t? There weren’t many people who defied this man. His sons were sure that anyone who did was never heard from again. Both boys could vividly recall times when they broke his rules. It wasn’t pretty.

Eiichi, glaring at his father, let out a long sigh. Eiji was looking down when he saw his brother’s shirt hit the floor. He looked at his older brother in shock. Sure, Eiichi had always been under more pressure to please their father. But that didn’t mean he had to submit to such an uncomfortable request. Why did he stop speaking up? He acted as Eiji’s voice up until now, and the timid sibling was afraid of saying anything.

“Eiji,” the older brother looked at him with a blank stare. “Come on.”

“Nii-san, I really don’t want to,” whispered Eiji.

“I guess you don’t want to join the group, then,” Raging Otori chimed in.

“Isn’t this a bit much, though…?”

Eiichi put a hand on his brother’s shoulder and spoke softly into his ear. “Eiji, you and I have done this sort of thing before, right? What’s the difference if someone’s looking at us?”

“Nii-san, what-“

“Just trust me. Please.”

Eiji paused. The Otori brothers had experimented with each other in the past; in fact, they did it relatively often. But what did it have to do with being an idol? Eiji was accustomed to his father’s dominance tactics, sure. But this was way different than anything he had asked for before. If he didn’t comply, though, Eiji would never hear the end of it. He would have to agree to do what his father wanted eventually.

“Okay,” he sighed as he removed his shirt. Raging watched with pleasure as his sons stripped in front of him. They sat on the bed now, both in nothing but their underwear, looking at their father for further instruction.

“Well?” Raging raised an eyebrow as he waited for something more.

“What?” Eiichi asked.

“When I tell you to do something, I expect you to follow my word completely. Now strip.”

The boys reluctantly removed their underwear. Eiichi resisted the temptation to roll his eyes and looked up at his father. “Are you happy now?” he asked.

“Yes, very,” Raging smirked as he spoke. “Eiji, I must apologize to you. I should have told you more about this process of mine before going so far into it. But, my son, I need to know that you’ll do anything to be a part of this.”

“Father, I-“ Eiji was about to protest, but looking into his father’s eyes reminded him why he shouldn’t. Otori was not a kind man. Eiji really didn’t have a choice; it was better to just let it happen and it would all be over afterwards. He lowered his head. “I’m willing to do anything for this. Tell me what you want me to do.”

Eiichi looked over at his brother and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Able to sense the tense fear of the younger, he whispered into his ear. “You have nothing to worry about. We’ve experimented here and there, so just enjoy it.”

Raging Otori was tired of waiting. He decided to get right down to this little audition that he had been anticipating. "Eiichi, lie down."

"…Yes, sir," the elder son paused before obeying and lay on the bed, his body left bare in the open.

Otori smirked and boisterously laughed at the sight. "Very good," he looked towards the younger son now. "Eiji, I want you to sit on your brother's face."

Both young idols' faces flushed. "Wh-What?" Eiji stuttered. Of course he and his brother had done lewd things together in the past, but he was always embarrassed to let Eiichi put his mouth down there. Eiichi had requested to do something like this several times, always to be politely denied by the younger. Now Eiji was nervous and confused. Why did their father want him to do something he wasn't sure of?

"I overheard Eiichi talking about it recently. He wants to know how his brother tastes. And I'm interested in hearing all of the sounds his mouth will bring out of you."

"Ah," Eiji averted his gaze from the other two. Maybe he wouldn't mind trying it, but it was so embarrassing to try something new in front of their father.

"Eiji, you..." Eiichi sat up to face his brother, trying to ignore the fact that his father was listening into his private conversations, "You don't have to."

"No, it's okay." Eiji spoke before his father could demand otherwise, "I don't mind doing that."

"Ohh!" exclaimed Raging Otori, "What an unexpected response. Go on then, my dear."

"Y-Yes," Eiji hesitantly climbed onto the bed as his older brother layed back down. He sat on his knees over his brother's head, facing toward Eiichi's legs. "Like this?"

"Good boy," Otori praised his youngest, "Just like that. Now lower your hips so Eiichi can pleasure you."

"Nii-san?" Eiji nervously look down at the older idol.

"It's okay," Eiichi panted with anticipation, "Come on."

Eiji nodded and brought his ass down to press against the lips below it. Eiichi spread the soft cheeks with a firm grip and pressed his tongue against the tight entrance. A soft whine escaped from the back of Eiji's throat. What was happening? His whole body was burning up before anything even started. The feeling of the experienced tongue against his skin drove him wild. He didn't expect it to excite him this much. His whimpers turned into moans as Eiichi's tongue circled around his anus.

"Yes." the father watched approvingly as his beautiful boys played with each other. "Very sexy."

"Th-Thank you. Oh!" Eiji gasped when he felt the wet tongue slip inside him. "Nii-san!"

Eiichi groaned with approval and began feeling around inside. Just the mere thought of doing this to his brother was enough to send him into a frenzy. Now that he was actually fulfilling his fantasy, his own body was quick to respond. His dick began to twitch and perk up as he savored this new taste. His tongue eagerly explored all around, earning several sighs and mewls of pleasure from Eiji.

"Ahh, Nii-san, there..."

"What is it?" inquired their father, walking towards the bed. "Does it feel good where he's licking?"

"Ahn. Yes, Sir," the submissive man answered, "It's better than I thoug-hn!"

Raging Otori put a hand on his son's reddened cheek and touched their foreheads together. Looking deep into his son's eyes, the older man rubbed his thumb across Eiji's cheek. "You're being so good, letting your brother tease you like this," he brushed their lips together, "You're putting on such a good show for me."

"N-no," Eiji panted, "Nii-san's the one responsible. He," he paused to catch his breath," He deserves the praise more than I do."

"Hmm," the older man thought for a few seconds, "Perhaps you're right." After kissing the younger's soft lips, Otori straddled himself over Eiichi's legs.

"Nn?" Eiichi expressed his confusion the best he could.

"You're doing well, Eiichi. Your brother has convinced me that you deserve to be rewarded. Be thankful for my generosity." The strong man wrapped his fingers around Eiichi's cock and started to gently stroke it.

"Mmm!!" Eiichi's cries were muffled under Eiji's body.

"Haha, that's the voice I love to hear." His hand tightened its grip a little more and started stroking faster. Eiichi let out a loud whimper in response, making sure not to stop his tongue.

"Ahh, Nii-san, you're-" Eiji stuttered and proceeded to speak quietly, "You're getting so hard. There's so much stuff coming out."

Eiichi, embarassed beyond belief that his brother acknowledged his precum, reached his hand around toward Eiji's scrotum. He began fondling his brother as if he were getting revenge for the humiliation the younger's words made him feel.

  
"Ohh, your hand..."

"What naughty sons I have!" Raging Otori admired the scene with delight and sped his strokes up, "Pleasing each other right before my very eyes. What beautiful, submissive boys." He then bent down and brought his mouth to Eiichi's crotch, licking all around the tip of his dick. The older man lowered his mouth and sucked on one of Eiichi's balls. He made sure to apply a suction equal to the force of his hand's movements.

"Nngh!!!" Eiichi's cries became louder and louder. He reached his hand up to Eiji's dick and began to masturbate it. Rather than starting off gently as he usually would, he automatically went to a quick pace. Eiichi was engulfed with excitement. It was hard for him to go easy on his brother right now, and he knew that Eiji didn't mind one bit.

"Oh!" Eiji's head jerked back as if by reflex. In this sudden peak of arousal, his voice came out weaker and in a higher pitch. "Oh my god!"

"Haha, how is it? Is your brother treating you well?" Raging Otori looked up and his eyes locked with Eiji's. "Does it feel good when he touches you like that?"

"Yeess..." Eiji breathed, moving his hips to match the motions of Eiichi's hand and tongue. Neither of the parts Eiichi used to stimulate his brother were slowing down. He used his free hand to pull Eiji's hips further down towards his mouth. His tongue reached even deeper inside, not hesitating to venture all around the new environment.

"Eiichi, don't you dare stop what you're doing." The boys' father took his hand off of his son's length and sat up over his legs like he had before. He leaned forward and pressed his smirking lips against Eiji's. They shared several passionate kisses before Raging Otori slipped his tongue into Eiji's mouth. Their tongues circled each other among sighs and shaky breaths. There was something enjoyable to Eiji about the scratching of facial hair against his smooth skin. Perhaps it was the sheer ruggedness of his partner. A sudden spike of sensation ran down the idol's spine as he was thinking this. He let out a noise that made his father separate their mouths.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked.

"Cumming," Eiji was wide eyed, shocked with the sudden wave of pleasure he was feeling. "Daddy, I'm-I'm gonna cum!"

"That's right, baby. Cum for me." Otori growled, holding Eiji's chin so that he was forced to look at him. "Show me how incredible your brother is at getting you off."

"Ahh!! Nii-chan, don't stop!" the young man put his hand on the one stroking him. "Hnn!!" Eiichi moved his hand as fast as he could, quickly bringing Eiji to climax. With his hips bucked forward and legs stiff, Eiji released. Most of the cloudy liquid scattered itself over the bedsheets, but some ended up on Eichii's leg. He got off of his brother’s face and sat down beside him, his legs still trembling from his intense orgasm.

“Yessss!” the father vocalized his excitement. “Your brother did a really good job, didn’t he,” he said in a hushed tone, stroking Eiji’s cheek. “Don’t you think you should thank him? An idol needs to be polite and show gratitude for the support others give them, right?”

“I-I suppose,” Eiji replied meekly.

“Then go ahead.”

Eiichi, having caught his breath, sat up and watched as Eiji put his mouth to his throbbing member. He was caught by surprise at how quickly Eiji complied with it, but nonetheless he enjoyed the sight. He put a hand on the younger’s head and stroked his soft hair, looking closely as Eiji began to suck him off. “Your mouth is so good, Eiji.”

Violet eyes looked up at Eiichi as the younger man sucked his cock, tracing his skillful tongue all around it. Even through these odd circumstances, Eiji was extremely aroused. He lapped up every bit of precum leaking out as he continued to fondle with his mouth. His experience with his brother made him pretty good at this; knowing exactly what Eiichi liked and just what pace to go to drive him wild. Before long, the current stimulation combined with the work that was put in earlier and drove the older brother to a quick climax. Raging Otori had been standing above the two boys quietly, admiring the erotic show before him. His bearded lips were upturned the whole time in a sinister smirk, smiling even wider when Eiichi came.

Eiichi cried out, releasing his load into that soft mouth. “Fuck!” His hand held to Eiji’s hair, gently pulling him off. He gave a smirk to the submissive man below him. “You can spit it out if you want-“

Before Eiichi could finish his sentence, Eiji had already swallowed everything that was in his mouth. “Nii-san,” he smiled up at him. “Thank you for doing this with me.”

Eiichi’s heart melted whenever his brother spoke to him so sweetly. “I couldn’t let you do this alone.”

“Isn’t that nice?” The all-too-familiar booming voice interrupted them. “I think you’ve both proven your devotion to this position, so I’ll be taking my leave.” He stroked Eiji’s cheek before turning to the door. Before he left, he turned his head slightly and spoke words of warning. “I’ll be watching you, Eiji. Your brother won’t be able to help you with everything, you know.”

“…Yessir.”

Raging Otori left the room and shut the door behind him. Extremely satisfied with the performance of his sons, he strode back to his office to review the rest of his audition appointments for the week. He sincerely doubted that his job could get any better from here, but he was excited for another new member to prove him wrong.


End file.
